The Surfers Return to Solar Blue
by BoOkSrLoVe
Summary: 6 years later the Surfers return to Solar Blue for a reunion and see each other again. Season 1 cast the other seasons never happened.
1. Chapter 1

A year after they had all left Blue Water High

Bec's POV

Why am I crying? Because Dean Edgely has left again for the pro circuit, but this time he broke up with me. He said that the long distance thing was pointless. When I had asked him what he had meant he said that there was no point in having a relationship if we never saw each other. He went on to say that we had been growing apart for a long time. I started to cry, but he didn't care he just stood up and left.

Anna's POV

Well, I'm back home in Germany. I'm happy to be here with my family even if i had to leave Joe behind. Sure i miss my friends and Australia, but my life is here now. I'm working on my kite boarding and I have won several comps this year. I'm just happy to be living life.

Perri's POV

I got an amazing job offer. It's to be a fashion model, for an amazing magazine. The only problem is that the job is in Sydney. I'd have to leave Matt and Melbourne. When I told him i had excepted the job he had gotten really angry. He started to yell at me asking me why i hadn't told him about the job before I had excepted it and he asked why i hadn't talked to him about it. I told him i didn't know, that it was such a good opportunity and i couldn't pass it up. He lowered his voice and said what about us? What about the opportunity for a future together? I told him I didn't know and he said if I didn't know then I had already picked the job over him and that there was no more us. I tried to stop him from leaving, but i couldn't and now he's gone.

Fly's POV

I had to. I really had to. I had no choice he was going to give up his dreams to come with me on the circuit to give up his dreams of photography just to be with me. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let him give up on his dream so I ended it. I broke up with him and left to go on the circuit. He was confused of course because things between us were great. I didn't explain I just left, because if I did explain he wouldn't have let me break up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years after they had left Solar Blue

Bec's POV

It's been 6 years since I have seen my best friends. Sure, there had been the occasional text or email, but there wasn't much more than that. This is why I decided to get everyone back together for a reunion so i sent this email:

Dear Matt, Fly, Perri, Edge, Heath and Anna

I've been thinking recently on how we haven't really seen each other in years! This is why i have decided over the holidays that we will have a reunion. Since i am now the house mum for Solar Blue i get the old house all to myself, which the perfect place for our reunion! SO I am seriously hoping that everyone is coming. Let me know and i am expecting to see you all at the house at 9 am next Saturday see you then!

-Bec


	3. Chapter 3

Fly's POV

I just received an email from Bec. She wants for us to have a reunion, i am so excited I really want to to, but i am worried that Heath won't want to see me. I quickly replied with:

Dear Bec,

I will be coming to the reunion! I am so excited to see everyone again, see you soon.

-Fly

Matt's POV

Of course i am attending the reunion, but i don't want to see Perri again, even though after all these years i still love her even though she broke my heart.

Bec,

I am coming to the reunion see you soon.

Matt

Edge POV

I couldn't believe that Bec invited me to the reunion. Maybe this is my chance to get it right.

Dear Bec,

See you at the reunion.

Edge

Perri's POV

I am sooooo excited for the reunion! I will finally be able to see Matt again.

Bec,

Can't wait to see you again BFF, see you at the reunion!

Love Perri

Heath's POV

The reunion is such a great idea i can't wait. Fly will probably be there though... she broke my heart. I still love her and i lost her. i want to see her again and ask her what i did to deserve it.

Bec,

See ya at the reunion mate!

-Heath


	4. Chapter 4

Bec's POV

I can't believe everyone is coming! I am so excited to see everyone well maybe not Edge, I am still heartbroken over him. Everyone is scheduled to come within the next hour. Of course I had to clean the house three times. Don't judge me. Oh, that's the doorbell i wonder who it is...

Perri's POV

I rang the doorbell to my old home, and out came my best friend Bec.

"PERRI!" Bec grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Bec...can't...breathe" i responded to the hug.

"Sorry i just have missed you so much, come on in." I walked in after her and set my things done in the living room.

"So where's Matt?" Bec asked innocently. I had never told her that Matt and I weren't together anymore.

"I don't know," i answered quietly.

" What do you mean you don't know? You two are still together right?" she looked at me and realized that we had broken up, "Oh my god. You two broke up. What happened?" I told her my sad story and she just listened.

"Maybe when he gets here and sees how miserable you are you can get back together."

"He walked out on me not the other way around, I doubt he'll care," i responded. Just as Bec was going to say something the doorbell rang and she answered the door.

Heath's POV

The door opened to Bec's smiling face.

"Hey Bec,"

"Heath! Come inside Perri is already here..." I cut her off.

"Is Fly here?" I asked.

"No, didn't she come with you?" Perri suddenly spoke up and asked.

"No, she broke up with me," Heath replied.

"Why?" Bec asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. I am hoping for her to finally tell me what I did so i can fix things with her," Heath said.

"Well i guess that makes three." Bec said.

"Three what?" Perri asked.

"We have all three been dumped,"

"Edge?" Heath asked.

"Yeah," Bec replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Perri inquired.

"No," she said. The door rang once again.

"I'll get it," Perri said.

Matt's POV

I heard foot steps coming to the door and when it opened there stood Perri. Perri the girl i love, the girl i left, the girl i never stopped thinking about, and the girl who i regret leaving everyday of my life was right in front of me.

"Matt," Perri said almost at a wisper. Out of pride or stupidity i don't know, but i shoved past her without saying a word and went on to great my best friend Heath.

"Hey mate long time no see," I ran up to Heath and gave him a man hug. Suddenly Perri ran up the stairs, with tears running down her face.

"God, Matt why did you do that?!" Bec screamed at me while she ran after Perri.

The doorbell rang twice more within the next five minutes bringing Edge and Anna with them. Hugs were exchanged and Perri and Bec joined them back downstairs. Perri wouldn't look at me.

Fly's POV

Well I just rung the doorbell and it was answered by Bec who almost hugged me to death. Only when she stopped hugging me did she notice the person behind me.

"Fly, who is that?" Bec pointed to the man behind Fly.

"That's my boyfriend, Zane," I said to Bec as we were walking through the door. I noticed Heath's face rise and fall when he saw me and when he heard me say Zane was my boyfriend.

Author's note

i am going to start writing each chapter with one POV. Sorry if anyone doesnt like that but honestly it is hard to write multiple POVs.


	5. Chapter 5

Heath's POV

She had a boyfriend. How could she have a boyfriend? I know she broke up with me, but a boyfriend? So what its been five years. I never got over her, but i guess she's over me.

"Hey Fly, long time no see," i said trying to sound like my heart wasn't ripped into a million pieces.

"Hey Heath, I would like you to meet Zane my..." I interrupted her.

"Your boyfriend, yeah i heard you the first time," I looked towards Zane "Hey mate, I'm Heath, nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand and shook it. I held down my rage.

"Nice to meet you too. I am so excited to meet you all, I've heard so much about you all well almost everyone Fly hasn't mentioned you Heath," he said.

"Oh she hasn't?" Matt said.

"No, not at all," he said like it meant nothing.

"Wow Fly, I never thought you could be so heartless! First you break up with Heath and not even tell him why. Then you act like he never existed I expected more from you," Matt yelled.

"EXPECTED MORE FROM ME! I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED PERRI! AND IF YOU DID YOU WOULD BE SITTING WITH PERRI, NOT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM WHERE SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! AND WHY IS THAT ANYWAY WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?" Fly yelled for the first time... in well ever.

"I'm stupid okay, but at least i acknowledge my mistakes at least i won't forget the mistake that haunts everyday of my life. And what do you do? You pretend that you and Heath never happened. You pretend you never loved him," Matt responded. Fly ran crying upstairs and was followed by Zane. I just stood there wondering what just happened.

Perri stood up and said, "What did you just say Matt?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Matt replied.

"Here you go again. I wasn't done that night. I was going to ask you to come with me I just didn't know if you would've wanted to come or not, and then you left before i even got the chance to ask you. And just now you said that leaving me was a mistake, that haunts you everyday and your just going to pretend that it doesn't matter," Perri started to cry. "Maybe your right, maybe we are just a memory." Perri started to turn and walk away. But Matt grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her.

"WE can't just be a memory, i won't let that happen," Matt said out of breath.

"Then don't," Perri said. They kissed and yadda yada yada they were back together. Lucky Matt he got his girl back and i haven't.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna POV

I am super happy that Perri and Matt were back together. Just looking at them now with Matt sitting on the couch with Perri's head in her lap. They were looking at each other and smiling while Matt ran his hands through her hair.

"Oh get a room you too," Heath said as he walked in and noticed the know happy couple.

"Why mate? You jealous?" Matt asked innocently.

"Jealous of what?" Heath asked.

"Jealous that I got my girl back and you still don't have yours," Matt said.

"You think i still have feelings for Fly? Oh come on I am so over-" Heath suddenly stopped when he saw Zane and Fly walk into the nearby kitchen with Zane's arm around her. After a few minutes of them searching for something to drink and giggling they went back upstairs.

"Ok so I'm not over her. How did you know Matt?" Heath admitted.

"You are my best friend mate, you can't hide things from me," Matt said while smiling.

"what am I supposed to do? She's moved on," Heath said sadly.

"Heath you need to her how you feel, maybe she still feels the same way if you don't tell her you will regret it for the rest of your life," I finally found a place where i could talk.

"How would you know Anna?" Heath asked.

"Because about three or so months after i broke up with Joe and went back to Germany, he called me begging for me to take him back. He even offered to come to Germany, but i told him i was over him and not to call me again, and i regret it to this day because i lied i'm not over him," Anna finished just as the doorbell rang, " I'll get it," i stood up and opened the door, "Hi Joe," i said.

"Anna?!" Joe said with an obvious amount of shock, "what are you doing here?"

"We are having a little solar blue reunion," Anna replied.

"Look Anna, i know what you said but can we go for a walk and talk about things?''

''Yeah sure,'' i followed him out of the house.

''I still love you, you know," Joe said quietly.

"i lied," i said. I thought he couldn't here me, but he looked at me.

"About what?" Joe asked.

"About being over you i never stopped loving you," i explained.

"Why did you lie?"

"I lied because if i didn't let you go i couldn't have left," i explained. suddenly Joe grabbed my face and kissed me. Suddenly all was right in the world again because i had him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for taking so long to write another chapter a lot has been going on. Hope you all enjoy reviews are welcome.**

The Next Morning

Edge's POV

I was eating my oatmeal and talking about the surf with the guys when the girls came down. Then i saw HER. Bec. I am so stupid to push away the only girl who was able to deal with me and love me for who i really am. And as usual i was stupid and told her to go.

Why is everyone looking at me?

"What did you just say Edge?" Bec asked clearly shocked.

"I said I love you and I'm stupid and please forgive me?" I heard me say that but i didn't remember it happening the first time it's like my heart took control of my mouth and said what i really wanted to. Bec suddenly had a huge smile on her face as she leapt into my arms and i kissed her and we were together again at last.

Heath's POV

I am very happy for my mates, but i can't stand to watch the love of my life love someone else. They had their arms around each other and they were smiling at each other and they kissed. i can't do this. i can't watch Fly love another man. so then it is decided. i'm leaving i just can't be in the place where i fell in love with Fly while she falls for someone else. so i crept upstairs packed my bag, left a note for Matt and sneaked out of the house and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter all rights go to where they are due. I hope you all enjoy and please review **

Matt's POV

"Heath? Heath are you up here?" After I had noticed Heath wasn't having breakfast with us I went upstairs to look for him. When I checked our room I found his letter.

_Dear Matt,_

_If you are reading this you, being you, must have noticed I was not there and came looking for me. You are not gonna find me because I left. You, being my best mate will understand why I left. I can't see her love someone else. Every second I saw her looking at him the way she used to look at me kills me little by little and it was getting to much to bear. I love her, and somehow I screwed up and I don't even know how. So I packed my things and left. Please Don't tell Fly why I left. And please don't come find me I don't want to see anyone at the moment. I will call you when I want to talk._

_Your Mate,_

_Heath_

That was the last straw. I love my best friend and i can not stand seeing the love of his life repeatedly tear his heart into pieces, stomp on them and then burn them. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where everybody was still eating breakfast.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM FLY?! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I screamed at Fly.

"Matt, honey calm down, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" Perri asked. I handed her the letter and she gasped out in shock. "Heath's gone."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"He left because of her!" I said angrily whilst pointing at Fly.

"Me? What did I do?" Fly asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART WITHOUT EVEN TELLING HIM WHAT HE DID AND WHY YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE. AND THEN WHEN IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE STILL LOVES YOU. YOU TAUNT HIM AND FLAUNT YOUR NEW BOY TOY IN FRONT OF HIM. HE SAID THAT HE COULDN'T BE HERE ANYMORE BECAUSE EVERY SINGLE TIME HE SAW YOU LOOK AT-AT _HIM_. EVERY TIME HE SAW YOU LOOKING AT HIM THE WAY YOU USED TO LOOK AT HEATH HE DIED A LITTLE. AND HE TO GO BECAUSE HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I screamed at Fly, who had started to cry.

"He did nothing." Fly said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I broke up with him, because he was going to give up his dream of being a photographer to be with me and I couldn't let that happen I love him to much to let that happen so i ended it, and broke both of our hearts," Fly said between sobs.

Backing away from Fly looking hurt, Zane said, "You said you love him, as in present tense, do you still love Heath? Do you love me?"

"I'm so sorry i don't love you, you are such a great guy and I tried, but I have always loved Heath and I always will," Fly said still crying.

"FINE! BE WITH HIM THEN, BECAUSE THIS, US, IS OVER AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE OR HEAR FROM ME AGAIN!" Zane stormed out of the door and never came back.

"Did you really mean that Fly?" I asked.

"Yes, I had no choice, i could not let him give up on his dream," Fly said.

"If you love him, like he loves you then you need to tell him," I said "because my best friend loves you more than he has ever loved anything in his entire life, and he needs you."

"I need him," Fly said.

"Then tell him. Tell him how much you love him. Get him back, and fix everything," I encouraged.

"I will. I am going to find him right now, and I m getting him back," Fly said as she headed for the door.

"Go get him girl," Perri and I said at the same time as Fly ran out the door.

"Oh, honey you can't pull that off," Perri said. "Why are you smiling so big?" She asked me.

"Because my best mate is going to get the love of his life, and get to be as happy as I am," I replied and we kissed. " I love you, Perri."

"I love you too, Matt." and we kissed again.

**Like? Dislike? Suggestions? Let me know what you think in a review i would appreciate it. Oooooooh another cliffy. Will Fly and Heath get back together? To find out read the next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
